


Premarital agreements

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Summary: Sequence of Yuujinchou or Natsume? Natori and Natsume have a conversation about the book of friends and the marital life to come.Natonatsu fanfic. Slight  yaoi .Oneshot.Warnings: Yaoi, spoilers, relationship discussion.Couple: Natori x Natsume.Rating: +13 for your safety.





	Premarital agreements

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume is already 18 years old in this story. This fanfic is a month before Natori and Natsume get married.

Narrator P.O.V.

"The summer breeze was hot, it was July, the apex of the season.

Closed schools, empty streets in some cities, steam coming from the asphalt.

...................................

A young blonde, 18 years old completed a couple of weeks ago, walked with a strange cat in his shoulders.

He wore a T-shirt and shorts. And wore a pair of flip-flops. He wore a hat and carried a bag. On his right ring finger was a golden wedding ring.

He was a little apprehensive. His fiance had called and said that he wanted to have an important conversation and as soon as possible. Natsume Takashi, our boy ,thought a thousand things. He feared that the engagement would be broken, but the cat on his shoulder and the bottom of his heart said otherwise.

...........................................

"Plim-plom, the doorbell announced the visitor, who was without the talking cat :the creature agreed he would be hidden if Natsume needed anything.

A young blond man with pomegranate-colored eyes was ready to welcome the visitor. He received the guest with a faint smile.

..............................................

After entering, the two young men exchanged a kiss and a hug. They were lovers, they had a right to that. Then the eldest asked the younger to sit down and made tea.

...............................................

The two lovers sat on a couch, side by side.

"Takashi-kun, you must be wondering why i called you so urgently." Said the man named Natori Shuuichi while he held a cup of tea.

"I thought a lot of things, Shuuichi, my heart is upset, please explain."

Natori took a deep breath and spoke.

"Takashi, i never liked the carefree and innocent way you deal with the yokais." To make matters worse, i discovered the existence of this damn thing called friend's book, something that would be burned if it were me. "

Natsume shuddered at that. A feeling of worry crept through his heart.

"Shuuichi, be honest. Are you going to destroy the friends' book?"

Natori stared into Natsume's eyes. He took a deep breath and said:

"Takashi- kun, as much as i would like to destroy it, i will not do it. If i do, i will lose you. I do not want you to leave."

Natsume did not seem to believe what he had heard.

Natori took Natsume's hands and said:

"Takashi, my darling, no matter how much my heart aches, i choose to respect your will." I made my choice: your heart. I did it because i wanted it so much.

Natsume really did not seem to believe what he had heard. Natori wont destroy the book. But, sure enough, he'll want something in return.

Natsume took a deep breath and said:

"Shuuichi, i'm impressed with your goodwill with me, but surely that comes at a price, so what do you want in return?"

"In exchange, i will place barrier spells in our house. At day, the barriers will be lighter, so that no hostile yokais will be able to visit you. But at night and when I am traveling, the barriers will be weighed. Only the fat cat and my shikis will pass. " Said Natori.

Natsume liked what he heard, though the price seemed too light.

"These conditions seem to me too light, Shuuichi. I'm sure you'll demand something more."

"You are right, Taka-chan.I have one more condition: you will learn exorcisms.And you will become my assistant.You know that i dont exorcise any yokai.Only the most troublesome.Then accepting these conditions, you will be my husband. "

Natsume was somewhat relieved. Until the conditions were not weighed. Natsume is happy. He accept .

"I accept, Shuuichi." Then, Natsume pulled Natori for a kiss. The kiss that sealed the premarital agreement.

"The serious part of the conversation is over, Takashi. I would like you to lay your head on my lap and we will continue this conversation." Said Natori.

With that, Natori began to caress the head of his young lover.

"Takashi-kun, what expectations do you have for our lives after we get married?" Asked Natori with a smile on his lips.

"Ah ... I hope i can take this cooking class as soon as possible and start working as quickly as possible to help with the household expenses."

"And what else, my love?" Asked the older man.

"I hope you're gentle in bed, especially when our wedding night comes."

"Take it easy, Taka-chan, i'll be a gentle lover, i promise.

"You do not give me reason to be jealous. I want you all just for me."

"I know, my dear.Please it's not my fault if i'm popular.You can rest assured that i know how to behave.I only have eyes for you." Said Natori.

"I hope we can do a lot of things together. I hope to receive a lot of affection, a good- morning kiss, walk hand in hand on the street, and please never treat me like a girl."

"My love, i promise you all that you asked for. I will fill you with passion.Let's live many things together.The future that awaits us will be bright, Taka-chan.For our future together, i promise you my heart."

Natsume got up and kissed Natori.

When they separated, Natsume touched the face of the beloved and said:

"For our future together, i promise you all my love. I love you, Shuuichi."

"I love you, Takashi-kun."

They hugged one more time and exchanged affection for a few more hours. Until Natsume returned to his parents' house. "

Endnote: Say that say but i love this couple. From the bottom of my heart.


End file.
